


[podfic] Dreams So Long Enjoyed

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC - Victor starts to have vivid, lucid dreams of his younger self.





	[podfic] Dreams So Long Enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreams So Long Enjoyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593500) by [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha). 



> Happy birthday, Icicle! I know how much you love Viccest and I thought it would be fitting to record a gift of yours! 
> 
> Allekha, thank you so much for giving me permission. This was a blast to record because it was so well-written!

Or download [HERE!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p53rl5972k7i8ga/dreams%20so%20long%20enjoyed.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credits are quite long -  
> Under My Skin by SPC ECO  
> From Where I Am by Enya  
> Oltremare by Ludovico Einaudi  
> Going Home by Intrinsic Focus  
> Through the Summer Fields by Floating Lights  
> Because I Love You by Yiruma
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
